1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical pointing scheme, and more particularly to an optical pointing device and a method used in the optical pointing device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a conventional optical mouse sensor receives light reflected from a surface on which the optical mouse is placed, and senses image data. The conventional optical mouse may turn on a light-emitting diode (LED) for emitting light twice. The conventional optical mouse turns on the LED the first time an operation of gain control is executed, and the conventional optical mouse turns on the LED the second time an operation of image capturing for a navigation of the optical mouse based on a result of the operation of gain control. For the conventional optical mouse, a time period employed by the operation of conventional gain control is slightly longer than a time period which is used for the operation of image capturing. In addition, the operation of conventional image capturing is executed based on the operation of convention gain control, and both of the operations are executed based on the same pixel units of the conventional optical mouse. Thus, it is necessary for the conventional optical mouse to turn on the LED for emitting light twice. However, emitting light twice causes more power consumption for the conventional optical mouse, especially for a wireless optical mouse. It is important to provide a novel scheme to reduce power consumption.